Before Dawn
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: Jou stared out the window, his amber eyes filled with void. The nausea was rising up in the pit of his stomach as he saw the sun slowly beginning to rise. His thoughts suddenly wandered to that day - he felt cold. Seto/Jou, shounen-ai, one-shot.


Before Dawn

A/N: Welcome to my fic, Before Dawn. I hope that you all enjoy it. ^_^ Man, this thing took me a long time to write. It's only a **one-shot **fic. But later, if I have time, I may write a companion to it. ^^ Enough of that. I'll get on to the other stuff.

Summary: Jounouchi is basically upset about the loss of three people he knew. Every morning, he is reminded of it. He blames himself for what happened, and through flashbacks, he is constantly reminded. Seto/Jou

Warnings: Seto/Jou **shounen-ai**. ^^ If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own "Yu-Gi-Oh!" although I wish I did. Kazuki Takahashi does. ^^

A boy with golden blonde hair perched himself on his desk, looking out his bedroom window. The sun had not yet risen. A few small stars still dotted the sky, leaving the room blanketed in an eerie glow.

Jounouchi Katsuya sighed. It was going to be another day. A new day to start over. He sighed, inhaling slowly, then exhaled at just the same pace.

Running a hand through his thick blond hair, Jou looked around his room. It was fairly tidy, for him, anyway. He had even made his bed. No crinkled sheets from the previous night's struggle were left. They had been smoothed out, as if nothing had even been there.

Of course the struggle had to be on the night before an exam.

The vicious nightmare Jou had encountered that night was almost too much. There had been blood splattered everywhere, crimson upon white. Again, the hideous corpses of the people he loved most lay scattered about in a haunting fashion.

If only God had taken him instead. If only he hadn't survived.

Jou continued staring out the window, his dark eyes filled with void. The nausea was rising up in the pit of his stomach. He could see the sun slowly beginning to rise. The sky was a rainbow of hazy purple, red and orange. The apple tree outside Jou's window began to glow, as the sun was lifted higher into the sky.

Jou shifted his position on his desk and sat cross-legged. A sunrise was intriguing, really. You just had to look at it as a piece of art.

He knew someone who would have loved to see this sunrise. But there was no use thinking that now, because that person was gone.

Jou closed his eyes as he felt the tears come. If only he had been more careful. He had killed three people. Two of whom where his best friends, and one he was just getting to know, and maybe _love._

Jou kept his eyes shut, and let the warmth of the sunrise envelop him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Why are you standing out in the rain, Jounouchi?" asked a calm voice._

Jou's head snapped up and his eyes met with a pair of dark, serene blue ones.

Seto Kaiba was standing right in front of Jou. Almost a little too close for Jou's comfort.

Jou took two steps back, struggling to keep his balance on the slick pavement. As if in response to Jou's clumsiness, the rain began to come down harder.

Seto merely raised an eyebrow, slightly amused by Jou. It was almost as if Jou was nervous.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jou looked down. His muscles ached, he was wet, and he was just not in the mood for any smart remarks.

"Don't you have a ride home?" questioned Seto.

"I walk home," answered Jou quietly. "It's not far."

"I see," said Seto.

"Kaiba, why are you acting so human to me? I haven't heard one dog remark fly from your mouth yet," said Jou, now looking upwards.

Seto looked Jou straight in the eyes. "Thinking it over, I do not see it fit to insult you. What's the point? It only makes you feel hurt. I may even possibly feel bad for saying such things."

Jou was stunned. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things correctly. "Kaiba, are you saying that you regret calling me names?"

"Perhaps."

The two stood there for a moment, thinking things over. Then Jou decided to break the silence.

"Where's your limo?" Jou asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "My driver called, saying he would be late." A new thought occurred to Seto. "Why have you not yet started walking home?"

Jou shrugged. "I'm sore. And the rain feels kind of nice on my body. Standing still gives me more room to think, anyway."

Curiosity good the best of Seto. "What are you sore from?"

"Why do you want to know?" Jou snapped.

"I'm just interested, I suppose. You say you are sore, but yet you are not sitting down," said Seto smoothly.

A small sigh escaped Jou's lips. "I prefer to stand. Must you know everything?"

"Jou, what the hell happened to you?" Seto's tone was harsh, yet it held some level of concern. He decided to ignore Jou's comment about him knowing everything. The concern in Seto's voice genuinely freaked Jou out

"I got in a fight," Jou answered lowly.

"Where were you hit?" Seto questioned.

Jou raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Everywhere."

"Is that so? Do you not know how to defend?"

"You're insultin' me, Kaiba," said Jou.

"I am not. It was a simple question."

"This guy was bigger and heavier than me. I didn't stand a chance anyway," sighed Jou.

Seto looked thoughtful. "Can I see where you were hit?" he asked innocently.

Jou felt all his defenses rise. "No!" he shouted loudly. "There's no way I'm showin' you anything! Especially in public. What kind of sick freak are you?!"

"Calm down, Jounouchi. It's not like I asked you to strip for me," said Seto.

Jou glared at Seto. "You might as well have."

"Jounouchi, would you like a ride home?" asked Seto, out of the blue.

Jou's eyes widened, and for some reason, he felt the color rising in his cheeks.

"I don't need a ride home," he answered hotly.

Seto smirked. "I think you do."

"Giving someone a ride is too charitable for you, Kaiba," said Jou, glaring at him.

Seto shrugged. "Fine, you can walk your sore ass home."

Jou sighed. It **was**, after all **raining. **But the rain felt nice. Oh, yeah. He was sore **too**.Maybe getting aride from Kaiba wouldn't be that bad.

At that moment, Seto's black stretch limo pulled up in front of the school.

Seto gave Jou a glance. "So are staying here and getting soaked, or are you going to come with me?"

Sighing again, Jou replied, "I guess I'll go with you."

Seto nodded, and walked to the limo, where the driver was holding the door open. "Guest, Mr. Kaiba?" the driver asked politely.

"No, he just needs a ride home," said Seto, sliding into the limo.

The driver raised an eyebrow at Jou, and Jou timidly got into the limo.

Once inside, he shifted uncomfortably. There was something about Seto's presence that intimidated him.

"Where do you live?" Seto asked.

Jou mumbled his address, and Seto gave it to the driver.

Jou winced as his bruised arm hit the side of the limo. He had been trying to get comfortable.

Seto had seen Jou wince. Looking at him, he asked, "What's wrong with your arm?"

"It got sprained during the fight," Jou replied. "And bruised from the jerk's killer grip."

They both sat in silence for a few moments.

"It's raining pretty hard now," commented Seto.

"Your point being?" Jou asked.

"You could have been standing out there in the rain, catching your death," replied Seto, a trademark smirk crossing his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Jou grumbled.

The limo came to an abrupt stop.

"This is your stop, Jounouchi," said Seto.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thanks for the ride, Kaiba. I appreciate it. And tell your driver I can open the door on my own." Jou got out of the limo, and raced up the sidewalk to his house.

Once at the front door, Jou turned around and stared as the limo sped away into the rain.

Jou walked into his house and called, "Hey, Dad! How was work?"

All the thoughts he was having about Seto Kaiba left his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jou snapped back to reality when he heard his alarm clock give a sharp cry. Damn, he had forgotten to shut it off again.

Jou hopped down from his desk, and stumbled to the alarm clock. He sighed he shut it off. He might as well go have breakfast. It was 6:00.

Padding down the hallway, Jou turned into the kitchen. He could smell the aroma of eggs and bacon. Usually, this smell would send him through the roof, but not today.

Jou sat at the kitchen table and looked at his father. "Good morning, Dad," he said.

Mr. Katsuya, a towering six foot three balding man, turned around. "Good morning, Jou. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Like a baby," Jou lied.

Mr. Katsuya didn't say anything, but instead handed Jou a platter of bacon and eggs. Freshly buttered toast lay on the side.

Jou began eating his food slowly. His expression turned blank as he drifted into another world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Watch where you're going!" yelped a deep voice._

Jou looked up, the sunshine illuminating the person's face. "Sorry, Kaiba. Didn't mean to do that."

"Well, I should hope you didn't mean to do that!" snapped Seto angrily.

Jou backed off. "Whoa, who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

Seto glared. Taking Jou by surprise, he grabbed his shirt collar and shoved him against the wall of the school. It was way past after school. Jou had stayed for a detention. And he had no idea what the hell Seto was still doing there.

"Listen, puppy," said Seto in a menacing voice, "I suggest you keep your smart remarks to yourself." Seto tightened his grip. "Because I am not in a very stable mood at the moment."

Jou gulped. Seto hadn't insulted him for days. He seemed to be have been true to his word on that rainy day. Now one false move and all hell had broken loose.

"Jeez, Kaiba. Sorry for runnin' into ya, but I don't think ya had to have a cow," said Jou.

Seto released Jou's shirt, but didn't move back. His was inches from Jou's, and this made Jou nervous.

"I've had a very bad day, **Jounouchi**, and I suggest you don't make it worse," said Seto. He went on. "I spilled my coffee, burning my leg. I made Mokuba and myself late for school. I nearly hit a near sighted pedestrian with my Mercedes. I forgot to bring my lunch. I had to stay after school to help clean up a mess in the classroom, which I did **not **make. I had to get the limo to pick up Mokuba. And last, but not least, I ran into your scrawny ass. Any questions?" Seto finished, his eyes burning into Jou's.

"No," Jou replied darkly. "But I'm quite glad that I was some help to make your day worse."

Seto grabbed Jou's shoulders, and slammed him back against the wall. "You can go to hell, you stupid mutt."

Jou cried out. He had this bad feeling that he was going to get his ass kicked. 'Note to self,' Jou thought, 'Never piss Kaiba off on a bad day.'

Seto glared at Jou. "I knew that you cause me some kind of trouble today. And now you're going to pay for it."

Jou caught Seto off guard and shoved him back, so he was no longer pinned to the wall. He turned to run away, but was tackled from behind.

The pavement really did not like Jou. He hit it hard, scraping his hands across the rough surface. Blood from small cuts leaked out.

Jou rolled onto his back, and came face to face with blazing blue eyes.

Seto grabbed Jou's arms, and pinned them down with his hands.

"Get off me!" Jou screamed. He began to thrash his legs and tried to get his arms free.

"Stop struggling, Jou." Seto's voice was eerily calm. "I don't want to hurt you more than I already have," he snarled.

Jou kicked out, and Seto lost whatever balance he had, and fell smack on top of Jou. Their mouths connected, and for the first time in ten minutes, everything was silent.

Jou thought he felt his heart stop. His mouth was on Seto Kaiba's!

All rational thought leaked out of Seto's head. This was an interesting situation, and there was only one way to deal with it. He pressed his lips firmer against Jou's.

Jou let out a muffled 'Mmph!' not quite believing what he was feeling. But, there was something that felt almost right about the kiss. He felt himself doing the same thing back to Seto.

Seto felt shocked. He definitely hadn't expected Jou to do anything back. But he was. Seto slid his tongue along Jou's bottom lip, and Jou gasped opening his mouth.

Seto's tongue in his mouth had knocked some sense back into Jou. He cried out in protest, and pushed against Seto's chest, trying to get him off.

It worked. Seto pulled back. He quickly stood up, dusting off his trench coat.

Jou gasped for breath, moving into a sitting position.

Seto extended his hand, and Jou took it. Jou made a disgruntled face as he was pulled up. His hand was bleeding all over the place, due to his little interview with the pavement earlier.

Jou quickly withdrew his hand from Seto's. There was now blood smeared on Seto's hand. 

"Jounouchi, I'm not sure why I did that. So don't ask me," said Seto.

Jou nodded. It was partially his fault too, for responding. He looked downward, not being able to meet Seto's eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Seto. He still had Jou's blood on his hand and hadn't even bothered to wipe it off.

Jou's head snapped upward, and his gaze met Seto's. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry that I made you upset," he mumbled.

"Let me see your hands," said Seto softly.

Jou held out his hands, and let Seto scrutinize them.

The palms had been scratched up pretty badly. "Come with me, Jounouchi," said Seto. 

Jou obeyed and followed Seto to his car.

Seto opened the glove box and pulled out a first aid kit. Opening it, he was relieved to see it was full.

Seto very gently started to clean both of Jou's palms. Afterwards, he wrapped some gauze around them.

Jou felt a bright blush spread to his cheeks. He felt strange.

"I'll take you home," said Seto. It was not a question.

Jou nodded and got into the passenger side of Seto's blue Mercedes.

They drove to Jou's in silence, each one pondering the same thing.

Seto stopped in front of Jou's house. He said, "Jounouchi, I think we may have something to work on." His fingers lightly drummed the steering wheel.

"What do you mean by that, Kaiba?" asked Jou.

"I mean, Jounouchi, that you and I have a relationship to work on," said Seto, glancing at Jou.

Jou felt the heat in his cheeks rise once again. "What kind of relationship?"

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Any kind of relationship. Maybe even one that…" Seto stopped abruptly.

"One that what?" asked Jou.

"One that crosses the line of friendship," answered Seto.

Jou's eyes widened. "You mean like…" Jou was cut off as Seto crushed his mouth against Jou's.

He pulled back and looked Jou in the eye. "Yes, like **that**."

Jou gave shaky nod and opened the car door. His emotions were in jumbles. "Thanks for the ride, Kaiba."

This was the second time Seto had given Jou a ride. But this time, all Jou could think about was Seto.

Not to mention the haunting kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jou?" questioned Mr. Katsuya. "Are you okay? You've barely touched your food."

Jou was thrown back into the real world. The smells, the sights, everything. "I'm fine, Dad."

Mr. Katsuya sighed and ruffled Jou's hair. "I know you're upset. But maybe this will cheer you up. I got a phone call from your mother last night, and Shizuka is going to visit us for a week. Your little sister misses you, Jou."

Jou smiled. "And I miss her. When's she coming?"

"In five days," replied Mr. Katsuya. He looked at his watch. "You better go get your stuff together for school."

"Okay," said Jou. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving most of his food untouched.

Once in his room, he sat on his bed and began gathering his books and stuffing them into his backpack. Suddenly, he stopped. Knowing that three people wouldn't be at school ever again made him misty-eyed every morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Wow, these roads are pretty slippery," commented Anzu Mazaki. "It must have cooled down an awful lot."_

"Yeah," agreed Yuugi Mutou. "You should slow it down a bit, Jou."

"Okay, I will." Jou slowed the old Honda down to a 75 m/h.

"Man, I wish it wasn't raining so hard. It's making me nervous. Especially with you driving," joked Anzu.

Jou laughed. "I'm being careful."

Suddenly, the car began to slip and slide on the road.

Anzu cried out, "Jou, slow down the car!"

Jou tried to, but as the car skidded, it seemed to gain more speed.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Jou, you're gonna cream that car in front of you!"

And he did.

The sound of metal crunching mixed with screams was not a nice one.

Both cars slid into the ditch, Jou's flipping sinisterly.

Once the car finished it's final flip and landed, all screams ceased.

Jou closed his eyes. He could hear the screaming of people who had witnessed the accident.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jou clutched his head tightly. It pounded as the memories flashed through him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Jou was in immense pain. Was he dead? 'Cause if he was, it didn't feel very nice.

He felt himself being pulled. Pulled from what?

Jou suddenly felt very cold. Cool pools of water splashed his forehead. Was it raining?

"Wake up, kid," said a voice. "You're alive. You're gonna make it."

Jou slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a man standing over him.

There were flashing lights everywhere. Police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks lined the highway. How long had he been out?

"We've almost got her!" shouted a rescuer.

Jou sat up against the man's wishes. He was sitting on the pavement. He had been pulled from the car. He looked over into the ditch, and was horrified at the sight before him.

His car lay flipped on its side, completely totaled. Not far from the old Honda, there was another car, the driver's door smashed in. The car was a familiar blue.

"She's dead," announced a medic.

"So is he," said the other one.

Jou felt tears overflow from his eyes as he watched the dead bodies of Anzu and Yuugi be wheeled away, a white sheet covering them both.

"No!" he yelled. "They can't be!"

The man standing in front of Jou yelled, "This kid needs medical attention! There's a small gash in his head, and his left leg is bloodied pretty badly."

Paramedics rushed to Jou. Jou stood up, ignoring the searing pain in his leg.

"Sit down over here," said the medic gently.

"No," said Jou, his body shaking violently. "They can't be dead." He felt sick and his head hurt.

"Calm down," said the medic.

"Who was in the other car?" Jou demanded.

The medic shrugged. She had long brown hair, overflowing past her shoulders. "They just got him out. He's still alive, but not for much longer. He was practically crushed in there."

"I have to see him," Jou sobbed. He was sorry for killing two people. The least he could do was apologize to this one. He never got to say goodbye to Anzu and Yuugi.

Jou began limping towards the ambulance where the other was being kept.

"Young man, get back here! You're injured very badly!" yelled the medic.

Jou kept walking until he reached the ambulance. "Please, I need to go in. I need to see whoever's in there."

The policeman standing by the ambulance nodded wearily. "The young man isn't going to live much longer."

Jou gasped when he saw who was lying on the bed.

Chestnut brown hair was matted against the other's forehead in an unruly fashion. Weary blue eyes widened when they saw the person standing before them.

"Kaiba," Jou whispered.

"Jounouchi," Seto croaked.

Jou sat on the stool near Seto's bed. He took Seto's hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Seto gave Jou a small smile. "It's not your fault, Jounouchi. You couldn't help that the roads are slippery." Seto coughed.

"Anzu and Yuugi, they're dead," Jou whimpered. "And it's all my fault, Kaiba. So don't tell me it's not. I was the idiot driving."

Seto's eyes softened. "Call me Seto."

Jou couldn't stop the tears. "Seto," he said. "Seto, call me Jou."

"I'm not going to live much longer, Jou. I want you to tell Mokuba that I love him. And that I'm sorry I couldn't stick around longer."

"Where's Mokuba going to go?" Jou asked.

"It states in my will that if anything should happen to me, Mokuba would be turned over to Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki. All my money and Kaiba Corp. would go to Mokuba as well. If he wishes to, when he's older, he can sell Kaiba Corp., or own it," said Seto.

Jou looked shocked. "Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki? Anzu's parents?"

Seto wearily nodded his head. "They were dear friends of my parents, and often looked after Mokuba and I."

"Were you and Anzu ever friends?" Jou asked.

"We tried to be, but didn't get along very well," replied Seto, with a small smile.

"Seto, you can't go," said Jou, activating a fresh round of tears.

"I'm not going to make it, Jou. We both know that. I've lost too much blood," said Seto weakly. "I have many gashes, cuts and scrapes." Seto closed his eyes.

"Why isn't there anyone in here trying to help you?!" Jou shouted.

"I asked them not to."

Jou paled. "Why?"

"There wouldn't be enough time to get a blood donor, Jou. Even if they did, I'd already be dead," Seto said.

Jou squeezed Seto's hand again, and laid his head down on his chest. "You're not such a jerk, after all, Seto. You've grown on me," Jou whispered.

"As you have on me," said Seto.

Jou lifted his head and brought his face closer to Seto's. "Can I kiss you?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Jou," said Seto in a voice that did not sound like his own.

Jou gently pressed his lips against Seto's. All his emotions made their way into the kiss.

Seto responded weakly to him, his lips soft and warm.

Jou pulled back. He began to stroke Seto's soft hair.

"I'm sorry we have to depart like this, Jou. I was just getting to know you better as a person, than as a canine." A soft smile played on Seto's lips.

"Seto, I think a relationship would have worked with us," Jou said.

"As do I."

"I'm sorry," Jou apologized again. "I'm sorry I have destroyed you."

Seto began struggling with his breath. "Not your … fault … Jou."

"Don't go," Jou said. A tear fell on Seto's hand. And then another. And another.

"Take care of yourself, Jou. Visit Mokuba." Seto's breathing slowed.

"I will."

Then, just like Anzu and Yuugi, Seto was gone.

Jou let his sobs break loose. "I think I loved you. I think I loved you, Seto." Jou buried his head in Seto's lifeless chest.

He didn't care about his injuries. He just wanted his friends back.

The morning after the accident was the hardest dawn Jou had ever had to face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jounouchi! Snap out of it! Jou!" Mr. Katsuya shook Jou roughly.

Jou's eyes snapped open and he was gasping for air. "Dad," he breathed softly.

"Don't scare me like that! You were just sitting there, not moving!" exclaimed Mr. Katsuya.

Jou nodded shakily. It felt like her had relived the whole thing over again.

"Jou, I'm driving you to school. I don't want you walking today," said Mr. Katsuya.

"Okay," Jou replied. He stood up and grabbed his book bag, following his dad to the car.

Jou got in and leaned back against the seat, forcing himself to relax.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_The room was deadly quiet as everyone filed in. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional shuffling of feet._

Jou sat down on the bench next to his dad and Yuugi's grandpa. Today was to be a day of mourning.

After the accident, it was decided that all three victims would have their funeral at the same time. It just seemed like the right thing to do.

Jou was **not **charged with anything. It hadn't been his fault the car had spun out of control. Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki, and Mr. Mutou had all said that they were glad that at least one survived. They had comforted Jou, and Jou had comforted them.

Mokuba Kaiba was crushed. The loss of his brother set a burden on his heart that could not be described in words.

He sat between Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki.

Jou shifted uncomfortably. It was about to start.

The man at the front droned on about what happy lives they had all led.

"Anzu Mazaki," he said, "was a bright, optimistic girl."

Jou nodded to himself.

"Yuugi Mutou, the king of games."

Jou managed a small smile. Yes, his little friend had been quite the gamer. His smile disappeared when he thought about Yami, the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. Without Yuugi to sustain him, Yami had disappeared. Yami had told Jou not to worry, and that some day they would meet again. Yami too, had been crushed about the loss of Yuugi.

"Seto Kaiba, as you all know, was the successful CEO of Kaiba Corporation," the man went on.

Jou looked at the ground. He felt a wave of nausea.

The man droned on for a while longer then said, "You may view the bodies."

Jou shakily got to his feet and got in the line. Anzu's coffin was first. Her eyes were closed and she looked eerily pale.

Jou bent down and kissed her cold cheek. He didn't care if people thought he was weird. "I'm sorry, Anzu." He went on to Yuugi's coffin.

There lay his best friend. Not smiling, not frowning. Jou couldn't take it. To see Yuugi lying there lifelessly was too much. "I'm sorry, Yuugi. You meant a lot to me." He hurried on to Seto's coffin.

Jou was crying by now. Everything hurt. He looked down at the former CEO's face. It too, like the others, was pale.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I destroyed your life and Mokuba's. Your little brother is crushed. You had better be looking out for him up there," whispered Jou.

Jou kept going. He couldn't stand to be in the room of the dead any longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jou, get out of the car. I'm holding up other people, here," said Mr. Katsuya.

Jou got out of the car zombie-like and climbed the steps up to the front door of Domino High. He walked to his locker.

"Hey, Jou," said a quiet voice. It was Ryou Bakura.

"Hi, Ryou," said Jou just as quietly.

"How are you feeling today?" asked Ryou.

Jou didn't answer. He continued to concentrate on his lock.

"Not so good, huh?" Ryou said.

Jou nodded. He opened his locker and got the books he needed, then slammed it shut.

"It's been two months today, since, well, you know," whispered Ryou.

Jou nodded again. "Yeah."

Ryou threw his arms around Jou and hugged him. "It'll be okay, Jounouchi. I promise."

Jou tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he hugged Ryou back. "I know," he said hoarsely.

"Come on, let's go find Honda. I'm sure he needs some cheering up as well," suggested Ryou.

"Okay," said Jou.

The both walked down the halls of Domino High School, the sun pouring in through the windows.

Jou knew things would get better eventually. But not anytime soon. He knew this because each day, before dawn, he went through the same thing.

A/N: So? What did you guys think? I think this was one of my best fics. ^^ And it was my first Seto/Jou too! Well, kind of. I love that pairing.

I thank anyone who reviews in advance. –glomps any reviewers she may get- ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Other Fics: You guys, I'm going to try to update my other fics soon. I've had so many projects and stuff to do, it's not even funny. Plus, there's all this stuff for my Creative Writing class that I have to do. I'll update when I get that all out of the way. –sigh- Thank goodness school is almost over. Then I will have more time to work on my fanfiction.net stuff!

That's it for now! See you guys later, and please review! Also, **no flames!**

****

~Blue-Kool-Aid~

__

  


****


End file.
